


redamancy

by simplyclockwork



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, Intimacy, Johnlock - Freeform, Knotting, Love Drabble, M/M, Omega John Watson, Sharing a Heat, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bit of smut, post-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork
Summary: Redamancy(n.)The act of loving in return. Redamancy is distinguished from most of the other words about love in that it is one of the few that specifies reciprocity.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	redamancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OmalleyMeetsTibbs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmalleyMeetsTibbs/gifts).



> I've never written anything for A/B/O before, but here's a very short little fluff drabble for wonderful @OmalleyMeetsTibbs, who deserves all the fluff ♥️

These are the moments that John loves. It’s not just the heat itself that fills him with contentment, with that rush of heady endorphins. The pair-bonding hormones that soften and blur the lines between them. It’s the afterburn, the shared glow of coupling, the comedown from the frantic pace of sexual connection. It’s Sherlock pressed up against his back, both of them stuck together with sweat, Sherlock still deep inside John’s body, the two of them held in place by Sherlock’s knot and John’s inner muscles.

Maybe it’s a cliche to say he feels closer to Sherlock when they’re like this than any other time, but if so, John doesn’t much care. Their relationship is complicated, always has been, filled with casework, danger, heart-racing moments of near-hits. Sex is often the same, especially during his heats, both of them rushing to fill and to be filled, to quiet and satiate the unrelenting, clenching burn of John’s body in the throes of need. 

Afterward, this moment between them and only them...it’s bliss. 

Sherlock’s lips brush the curve of his shoulder, his exhale a hot, humid rush of air over John’s skin. John sighs, sinking into the body cradled along the bend of his spine. Sherlock laps at the back of his neck, tongue dragging over the silvered, indented mark of teeth stamped into John’s flesh so many years ago. 

John stretches, reaching his arms over his head until the joints pop, contentment washing through him. As he settles back in place, Sherlock’s hands drift over his stomach, along his chest and down to his thighs, light and loving, tracing random patterns over the skin. John hums, a soft, slow sound deep in his throat, and turns his head to brush his lips over Sherlock’s sharp cheekbone. 

Connected like this, John finds himself more inclined to believe in the possibility that soulmates exist. That things happen for a reason, that fate and destiny are actual happenings in the world. Of course, he’ll never say so to Sherlock, at the risk of being scoffed at. However, in a moment like this, warm and intertwined, he feels Sherlock would be hard-pressed to challenge him on his beliefs. 

Arousal shakes through him, turning his body hot and tense. Before he can lift his head or speak, Sherlock is already shifting against him, lips painting open-mouthed kisses down his shoulder blades. 

After letting his head sink back to the pillow, John closes his eyes and smiles, blissful, knowing there will be many more moments like these. 


End file.
